Races of the World
The world is filled with many races, ethnicities and other sapient beings, each hailing from all other the explored world, and some from places even further afield. Note: This page is open for any of the players to add additional races to, just be sure to have a short paragraph description. -Nykirnsu Humanoid Imperials: Hailing from the Imperial Isle in northern Corruma, but have since spread across the globe, the Imperial people are a race of mixed heritage owing to their nation's heavy practice of colonialism. They typically view their race as genetically superior owing to their mix of genes taken from all over the known world. Atunians: Yashans: Brütaalikans: Forest Elves: Hailing from the forests of Corruma - their namesake -, the Forest Elves are one of the only large Corruman societies to entirely reject Unified Imperial rule, and live in relatively secluded tribal groups in their forested homeland. Inkamans: A mysterious, but powerful Elven people who rule much of the continent of Inkama, almost every Inkaman is of above average intelligence and magic power. They are one of the only peoples who, after being deemed worthy by the Unified Empire of joining its ranks, blatantly rejected the offer and are locked in a permanent cold war with the Empire. Awks: The most populous race in the continent of Wastelandia, the Awks are a hardy people who do whatever it takes to survive in a harsh desert environment. Awks are a very communal people, despite a brutal exterior, and are often dismissive of outsiders - particularly Imperials, who despise them due to their seemingly savage behaviour, as well as a visual similarity to an extinct demon creature. Ogres: Creatures hailing from the nation of Kamptahn in Inkama, the ogres are large beings who take great pride in individuality. Their society has no formal leadership, and they are constantly in a bid to gain resources for themselves, which places them at odds with the Inkamans. Shadow Elves Non-Human Drakenkiin: A race of reptilian, elemental people hailing from the island of Long Dong Land - named for its conqueror - in the sea between Corruma and Yasho, the Drakenkiin are large people who usually lived in secluded towns and villages before their land was conquered. They have since become more war-like, either in service to or in rebelling against Emperor Long Dong. Utsanatians: A feathered lizard-like race native to Inkama, frequenty encountered in the deserts to the continent's south. They're often nomads or outlaws, and many inhabit the city of Lost Veygass. Posthuman Akhs: A transhuman race created by a mysterious crime lord known as the Akhinator, Akhs are created when a mortal pays the Akhinator to grant them a superior, enhanced body and near-immortality at the cost of their empathy The Damned: The Hell-mutants are not a race, as such, but a disparate group of individuals dragged to the prisons of the Hells to be tortured for all eternity where most are turned over time into animalistic monsters. The few that manage to escape are grotesque, sadistic and vengeful creatures, it is a rare one indeed who can be said to be even remotely friendly. Oryktus: A thousand years ago the once proud Dwarf races were presented with a choice, either join the empire and have their culture assimilated, or preserve their culture in their once plentiful mines but with the exception that they would never leave them. Most of the Dwarves took the Empire's offer, but the Oryktus clan disappeared underground. The next time that anyone saw the Oryktus they had been transformed into a race of rocky constructs, how this happened and who did it remains one of the great mysteries of the world Category:Animals Category:Races